Digital ink technology enables a user to write and draw on the touch-sensitive screen of a handheld PC or other writing tablet with a stylus or other pointing device, and for that information to be input into the computer, perhaps with some enhancements such as handwriting recognition or display. The technology provides a convenient means for applications to accept input from a user without using a keyboard. For a user, taking notes or drawing sketches using digital ink technology is a convenient way to enter text or other information into a computer without having to use a keyboard.
Most contemporary handwriting analyzers utilize a tablet computer and a stylus. A user writes on the tablet computer with the stylus, and coordinate, pressure, vector, and/or other information generated by the contact of the stylus with the tablet computer is utilized to recognize the writing strokes of the user. A problem with this system is that writing on a computer tablet does not feel the same as writing on paper. In addition, people prefer to write with more contemporary, ergonomic pens rather than with the thin stylus that is typically provided with a tablet computer.